herofandomcom-20200223-history
Seychelles
Seychelles (セーシェル, Sēsheru) is a character in the series Hetalia. Her fanon human name is Michelle Bonnefoy. Appearance Seychelles has long, dark brown hair, tied into two pigtails with red ribbons. She wears a knee-length blue dress with puffed sleeves, which sometimes is drawn with a flower-print. In some appearances, Seychelles is shown holding a large fish. She usually has brown eyes, though when she appeared in a cameo in the fifth Noto-sama game, her eyes were blue. In early images, Seychelles was given light or fair skin, but in recent images, she appears tan or light brown. In Gakuen Hetalia, she wears a white sweater and red plaid skirt as part of her school uniform, and has the lighter skin of her earlier drawings. Personality And Interests Seychelles is described as a country girl with a big heart who can sometimes be sloppy. She can't cook on her own and laments over her high cost of living. Her language is a unique type of French (Seychellois Creole), mixing both French and English. She has made two appearances in Hetalia: World Series and in Hetalia: The Beautiful World. In We're Shipwrecked Too! '''she is talking about eating fish with France as he decides to go on an "aimless trip to a southern island." In United States of Hetalia 2,' it is revealed that the island where both the Allies and Axis have been repeatedly seen/trapped is in fact the island of Seychelles herself. She also makes a cameo in ''Comic Diary 9, where she rants about people not even knowing of her existence (after overhearing the other characters mention their countries' stereotypes and reputations). She made her first apperance in the anime in Episode 100 of the World Series. In her Gakuen appearance, she seems to be a tsundere-type character and is conflicted about her feelings for both France and England. In Hetalia: The Beautiful World, she makes a cameo in Episode 101 and has a major role in Episode 116. Relationships England During their first meeting in the Gakuen Hetalia universe, England snaps a dog collar onto Seychelles and claims her to be his colony. He uses her like a servant in the game, though, occasionally, they are able to get along. In one of Seychelles' appearances in the comic, she shows anger toward England. France In the Gakuen Hetalia universe, it is revealed (via flashback) that he helped raise her as a child. However, in the present he attempts to undress and grope her, much to her embarrassment; he is apparently desperate to see what her body has become. Their relationship in the mainstream Hetalia universe has not been mentioned, outside of France appearing with her in Shipwrecked and an illustration in Christmas Rampage 2007 that shows him groping Seychelles. In The Anime Seychelles official debut in the anime is in Episode 100, the forty-eight and last episode of the Hetalia: World series. The episode finally tells about the island the Axis and Allies have been stranded on to be Seychelles, she pops out from the bushes and is confused on why the nations are bickering like children. What is interesting is the fact that Seychelles appears to be a white-skinned girl in the anime, which is rather unsuitable since she is an islandic African nation and her fellow peer, Cameroon has brown skin. The problem is fixed in the new season, the Beautiful World series which we see Seychelles as a brown-skinned girl, a contrast to her early design. Trivia *Her birthday corresponds with the date that Seychelles gained independence from Great Britain, on June 29, 1976. *Seychelles was the second female nation to be designed, while Hungary was the first nation to be depicted as a female (though Himaruya had originally planned for a female Poland and had also considered making female Switzerland and South Korea characters). A note in the special edition of volume 3 revealed that her appearance was based off of an old sketchpad character he had drawn. *Due to the island of Seychelles having no original inhabitants, it is believed by some fans that her various skin tones are meant to be reflective of its diverse population. However, Himaruya has been known to be inconsistent with various color schemes; it is more likely that he is unable to stick to one color. It might be noteworthy to mention that, on the''' Axis Powers Hetalia 3 World Map', Seychelles is a darker shade than most of the other countries, along with Cameroon and Egypt. *In a preliminary headshot sketch, Himaruya drew Seychelles with one normal eyebrow and her other very thick. *Before she appeared in an actual strip, Seychelles made a cameo in an illustration for the third part of '''Lithuania's Outsourcing'. In the image, she is shown to be angry at England, while Egypt is shown alongside her (as they were both his colonies). An unidentified female African nation is shown in the image as well, as one of France's colonies. *Seychelles is mentioned to have a grandfather. However, the identity of her grandfather is unknown and has not been investigated further. * It is suggested in Gakuen Hetalia Portable that before attending World Academy, Seychelles was not knowledgeable upon concerning the existence of different countries and their traditions. This can be seen when she hasn't heard of China before, or doesn't know what manga is, much to Japan's shock. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Supporters Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes